The long-term objective of this application is to foster the development of clinician- investigators in neuroscience. The goal of the research education program proposed here is to allow selected Emory neuroclinical trainees (in Neurology, Neurosurgery, Neuropathology, Neuroradiology and Emergency Medicine), during residency and fellowship training, to acquire the necessary research skills and background to enable them to be competitive for mentored career development awards and thus catalyze the continuity of the neuroclinician-investigator species. To this end, the specific aim of this application is to provide an outstanding research education experience to one or more residents each year from Neurology, Neurosurgery, Neuropathology, Neuroradiology or Emergency Medicine, to be complemented by a continuation of the participants' research education during subsequent fellowship training. A key component of the research education will be mentored laboratory or clinical research under the supervision of an experienced mentor. The participants in the present program will also have the benefit of a mentor team comprising 1-2 members in addition to the primary mentor, and their development will be closely monitored by the PIs. The participants in the present program will also be able to take advantage of additional educational resources, including courses in research design and analysis, grant-writing and research ethics.